Hate U, Love U James Potter!
by Black Misty Rain
Summary: Re-publish from Momo Kim. Happy Reading, all


**Hate U, Love U, James Potter!**

**Title : Hate U, Love U, James Potter!**

**Pairing : James Potter x Severus Snape**

**Length : Oneshoot, drabble (maybe)**

**Genre : Humor, Romance (gagal), Fluff (?)**

**Warning : Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata, mual – mual berkepanjangan, **

**OOC**, **Typho berhamburan** ***kabur**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the chara. Semua milik bunda JK Rowling.**

**Judul diambil dari lagu Super Junior :Hate U, Love U. Saya hanya pinjam judul. Isi cerita milik saya pribadi, dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan lagu tersebut. Sekian dan terima jodoh. *buaghh!**

_Happy Reading_…^^

* * *

**Aula Besar**…

Jeritan membahana yang langsung terdengar manakala James Potter bersama ketiga temannya –Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, dan Peter Pettigrew memasuki Aula Besar, serasa meruntuhkan langit-langit aula, lengkap dengan seringai miring yang membuat intensitas teriakan naik seribu kali lipat. Sang singa merah Gryffindor. Pahlawan Quidditch. Si mata empat yang punya seringai luar biasa menyebalkan–bagi seorang Severus Snape, tentu saja… Berbeda dengan makhluk bergender lain dari mereka, yang kini memamerkan suara cempreng dengan menjerit-jerit bak jembalang kebun, saat mendapati seringai sok keren itu tearah pada mereka.

Seringai yang dianggap oh–sangat–_awesome_ oleh remaja-remaja genit yang baru puber, yang ia yakini bahkan tak punya kualifikasi cukup untuk berada di asrama yang didominasi warna emas dan merah tersebut. Pendek kata, gadis-gadis yang bebal. Hah. Tak bisakah mata mereka terbuka lebar dan menerima fakta bahwa pemuda betubuh tegap dan berlengan kekar–_astaga… Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan, Severus Snape! Kau, secara tidak langsung mengakui bahwa tubuh James bloody Potter, si brengsek yang hobi menjahilimu bersama kawanannya–The Marauder,nama geng yang konyol itu, memiliki lekuk-lekuk tubuh yang sangat ia idam-idamkan seumur hidup. Geez…Seorang James Potter adalah aseksual, kalian tahu?teriaknya keras, meski hanya dalam hati saja._ Lama-lama ia bisa gila karena cemburu.

James punya feromon yang sanggup menjatuhkan wanita manapun. Dan lelaki yang terindikasi untuk menyimpang keluar jalur… Pengecualian untuk Lily Evans, satu-satunya sahabatnya dari asrama singa itu. Si cantik berambut merah gelap dan memiliki sepasang mata sejernih permata khatulistiwa berwarna hijau cerah, sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh efek feromon yang ditebarkan oleh James…

Sorak sorai masih saja mengggemparkan seisi Aula Besar. Beberapa diantaranya terus–menerus menyanyikan lagu aneh seperti 'Kami Singa Merah Pantang Menyerah. Kami Singa Merah Tak Takut Kalah…' Hanya karena mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan melawan Hufflepuff. _Ck. Membuat telinga tuli saja_, batin Severus geram di balik buku Ramuan Kuno yang tengah dipelajarinya. Beberapa murid dari asrama yang sama dengannya, Slytherin, seperti biasa hanya mencibir sinis ketika melihat kelakuan singa-singa muda itu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kedua asrama itu memang tak pernah mencapai kata akur. Dalam hal apapun. Dengan siapapun… Kecuali…

"_My dear_ Sevvy~~~." Sebuah suara bernada sok lembut nan menggoda itu sukses membuat kening Severus berlipat-lipat. Seperti biasa. Jangan diladeni. Tak usah dipedulikan. Anggap saja ia makhluk kasat mata. Sekelas dengan Baron Berdarah. Atau Peeves sekalian. Yang manapun sama saja. Severus menulikan telinganya saat alat pendengarannya yang luar biasa sensitive itu menangkap kikikan geli, dengusan tertahan, dan batuk yang disamarkan dari rekan-rekan semejanya. Ingat Severus…Jangan terpancing. Atau kau akan berakhir di tempat yang sama. Seperti biasanya.

Sosok itu semakin berulah. Setelah mengusir Bellatrix Black, yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya sambil terkekeh tak jelas, yang anehnya terdengar seperti "Sev, kau beruntung..." Kini dengan beraninya sosok itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. _What_._The_._Hel_l. Demi kolor Merlin. Severus Snape tentu tak akan membiarkan pemilik kepala itu berbuat semena-mena. Lagi. Karena itu dengan sengaja ia menggeser pantatnya, menjauh beberapa sentimeter, dan membuat kepala dengan helai-helai hitam berantakan itu terjatuh dengan mulusnya di atas meja panjang –yang untungnya telah bersih dari piring-piring kotor dan makanan yang berjubel dengan bunyi 'Dukk' keras. Andai ia tak menjaga imej misterius dan dinginnya, bisa dipastikan ia tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya berguling-guling di lantai. _Hello_… Seorang Severus Snape tak akan sudi mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, bukan?

"Sev, tega sekali kau padaku…Kau tahu 'kan aku sangat sangat sangaaaaat merindukanmu…"

Satu kalimat saja. Dan sukses membuat Severus menyemburkan jus labu yang tengah ia minum saat ini tepat ke hadapan bangsawan muda Lucius Malfoy. Diulangi sekali lagi. Lucius Malfoy. Anehnya, korban semburan jus labu itu nampak kalem. Dan tenang-tenang saja. Malah dengan santainya merapalkan mantra untuk membersihkan diri, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya semula sebelum terkena insiden semburan jus labu ala Severus Snape. Membaca Daily Prophet.

"Ooow… Sevvy… Lihat… Hanya dengan mendengar suaraku saja kau sudah begitu gugup? Pesonaku memang tak tertandingi sih ya…" Dengan wajah luar biasa pede ia melingkarkan lengannya, mengklaim tubuh yang sedikit lebih mungil darinya dalam sebuah pelukan. Beberapa Fujoshi, dan bibit-bibit Fudanshi, dengan sukarela mengabadikan momen tersebut lewat ponsel kamera.

Jangan tanya kenapa ponsel berkamera, yang notabene adalah benda non sihir, bisa masuk ke dalam kastil Hogwarts yang terkenal memiliki sihir yang ruwet. Rumit. Yang tak bisa dimasuki sembarang benda, baik sihir maupun non sihir.

Seluruh professor hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata mereka. Sudah biasa. Amat sangat terlalu biasa. Penduduk Hogwarts bagian mana yang tidak mengetahui hubungan unik antara James Potter si singa Gryffindor dengan Severus Snape sang ular kecil Slytherin? Oh ayolah.. Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku belum menjelaskan hubungan antara kedua orang itu.

Detensi karena membuat keributan karena ulahnya yang kelewat batas, seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang, di Aula Besar di saat makan malam? Tidak akan mempan. Karena James benar-benar pembangkang luar biasa. Karena ia _The Marauders_. _Right_?

"Lepaskan...Tanganmu…Dari...Bahuku….Potter…"desis Severus menyerupai desisan ular kobra. Ditatapnya iris mata yang dilindungi sepasang lensa itu nyalang. Seolah matanya bisa mengeluarkan _cero_ yang sanggup melubangi tubuh lawannya, seperti cerita dari negara sebelah.

James hanya memasang cengiran sok polosnya seperti biasa. Dan makin merapatkan diri ke tubuh Severus yang jelas-jelas menolak kehadirannya. Ia tahu betul. Kekasihnya itu tengah cemburu. Buta. Tanpa sadar James tersenyum maklum. Wajar kalau pemuda di pelukannya itu merasakan yang namanya api cemburu, walau ia tahu bahwa Severus mati-matian menyembunyikannya. Resiko menjadi kekasih seorang yang popular seperti James Potter.

Harus tahan diri untuk tidak menyerang fans-fans ababil James dengan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, karena dengan tidak tahu malunya mendekati, atau mungkin merayu James, tepat didepan mata kelamnya.

Severus menggerutu kesal. Wajahnya semakin terlihat masam karena pelukan James semakin erat. Semakin posesif. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi mana yang lebih merah, sebutir apel yang ranum, rambut Lily, atau rona merah yang samar-samar terlihat di kulit pucatnya. Walaupun berhasil ia tutupi dengan buku Ramuan ditangannya. Nyatanya rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya tak kunjung menghilang.

James menyadari bahwa tatapan seluruh penghuni Aula Besar tertuju pada mereka berdua. Oleh karenanya ia mengambil inisiatif untuk membawa Severus pergi. Mencari tempat lain yang lebih privasi. Severus pun hanya bisa mendelik kesal pada Narcissa Black dan Bellatrix Black yang melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka dan berkata dengan suara sekeras mungkin, mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka berdua adalah gadis terhormat keturunan bangsawan Black.

"Sevvy sayaang, kami selalu mendukungmuuuu…"

Yang berhasil membuatnya ingin sekali melemparkan kedua gadis itu ke Danau lain pun bersikap sama. Menggodanya yang digandeng James keluar dari Aula Besar, dengan siulan-siulan nakal.

* * *

"Aku suka saat melihatmu cemburu, Sevvy… Aku suka saat melihatmu tersipu malu, seperti saat ini… Dan hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya… Lebih tepatnya, hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya…" James menoleh kepada pemuda yang masih menggumamkan sumpah-serapah kepada teman-temannya dengan tatapan lembut.

Betapa Severus ingin menangis sekarang. Ia lelaki. Tapi kenapa dengan tatapan khas James saat ini bisa membuatnya merasa seperti seorang wanita yang begitu dicintai kekasihnya? Seharusnya dulu ia menolak ajakan James untuk menjalin hubungan tak lazim ini dengannya. Seharusnya ia tak menerima ungkapan cinta James di lapangan Quidditch saat tim asramanya, asrama Slytherin bertanding melawan asrama pemuda bersurai acak-acakan itu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya saat mendengar pernyataan cinta James. Shock. Dan terdiam seperti terkena mantra Mufliato.

"Jangan katakan kau menyesal telah menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu, Sev…" Seolah bisa membaca pikiran pemuda berhidung bengkok, bersurai hitam klimis, yang begitu lembut dirasanya saat mereka berdua sedang duduk bersenderan seperti saat ini di Menara Astronomi. Lebih tepatnya, James memangku Severus yang dipeluknya dari belakang. Angin malam yang berhembus dingin membuat Severus sedikit menggigil kedinginan. James menyadari fakta itu,. Dengan sekali tarikan, ia, James Potter,lagi-lagi memeluk kekasih hatinya itu dengan sikap kelewat posesif. Entah kemana rasa kesalnya menguap sekarang, yang jelas Severus merasa begitu nyaman ada dalam dekapan James.

"Kau tahu aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sejak dulu. Dan tak akan pernah berubah… Kenapa kau masih saja meragukanku Sev?"

Severus membisu. Ia bukannya meragukan cinta pemuda James. Ia percaya pada pemuda itu. Hanya saja…

"Kalau ini masalah kepopuleranku, yah harusnya kau maklum kan? Aku tampan dan berbakat… Hehehehehe…" James terkekeh pelan. Severus memberengut kesal. Inilah yang tidak ia sukai dari seorang James Potter. Selalu seenaknya sendiri. Kelewat percaya diri. Dan tidak peka.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, James menghela nafas. Dipaksanya Severus untuk menatap kedua matanya.

"Dengar ya… Walaupun aku ini seenaknya sendiri, kelewat percaya diri, dan tidak peka, setidaknya aku benar-benar menyayangimu… "

Severus terkejut. "Kau… Bagaimana bisa?""

James kembali terkekeh. Dipegangnya kedua sisi wajah Severus lembut.

"Occlumens handal sepertimu pun masih kalah oleh Legillimens sepertiku…"

"Behentilah berpikir aku hanya mempermainkanmu, dan tidak serius dengan hubungan yang kita jalani saat ini… Hal itu menyakitiku, kau tahu Sev? Selamanya, selamanya hanyalah kau yang aku cintai…"

Severus terdiam. Kedua pipinya terasa hangat. Bukan karena telapak tangan James yang saat ini mengurung wajahnya. Bukan karena mantra penghangat yang baru saja digumamkan oleh James. Namun karena kalimat terakhir dari James yang dirasanya begitu tulus. Tidak seperti kalimat-kalimat gombal yang selalu ia lontarkan tiap mereka berpapasan, dimanapun tempatnya. Entah di perpustakaan, koridor, bahkan di kelas sekalipun, James seolah tak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk menggombalinya. Benar-benar tak tahu malu.

"Sev…" panggil James lembut.

Severus mendongak. Jantungnya berdebar makin tak menentu saat James berkata pelan, "Bolehkah…?"

Tanpa bertanya pun Severus mengerti. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata. Menikmati sentuhan ringan diatas bibir tipisnya. Sentuhan ringan dari bibir pemuda yang berhasil mendobrak pintu hatinya yang lama terkunci di sudut kegelapan. Sentuhan ringan yang membuat ribuan kupu-kupu serasa beterbangan keluar dari perutnya. Sentuhan ringan yang lama-kelamaan berubah semakin panas, dimana James menjadi pihak yang mendominasi. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa jubahnya telah tanggal dari tubuhnya. Setiap sentuhan James selalu membuatnya terlena, meski ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua….

* * *

Severus mengerjapkan mata. Sekali. Dua kali. Merah, Hijau, Emas, dan Perak memenuhi pandangannya. Dimana ini? Ini bukan kamarnya di asrama Slytherin. Mana mungkin ada warna Merah dan Emas di asramanya, kan? Severus merasa kepalanya agak sedikit pening. Susahnya punya penyakit anemia, gerutunya kesal sambil mencoba bangkit dan langsung terpekik pelan ketika rasa nyeri luar biasa datang dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Seketika wajahnya memerah. Bodohnya ia. Bukankah ini Kamar Kebutuhan? Tempat yang selalu ia temui saat terbangun di pagi hari dengan tubuh penuh bercak merah keunguan dan rasa nyeri di tubuh bawahnya… Bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Namun ada yang aneh… Tak ada lengan kekar yang memeluknya kali ini. Kemana dia?

"Oh… Hai, Sev… Kau sudah bangun rupanya…"

Ini dia sumber rasa sakit yang ia derita saat ini. Dengan wajah segar bugar sehabis mandi, terbukti dengan butiran air yang menetes di setiap helai-helai rambut hitamnya, James terlihat begitu gembira.

"Kau… Lagi-lagi kau mencuri kesempatan di saat aku lengah!"

James memamerkan cengirannya. Sumpah demi apapun di dunia ini, ingin rasanya Severus melempar muka penuh senyum mesum itu dengan lontaran Bom Kotoran!

* * *

Tamat?

* * *

Author's Word Area : Yuhuuuu! Akhirnya bisa bikin fict dengan pairing James x Severus, kekekekeke.

Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun yaaa ~~ *lambai-lambai

Err, mind to review? *senyuminosen

Lovely,

Black Misty Rain ^^


End file.
